deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrokorta/Vrokorta's Death Battle Direct
Yeah, so, I definitely stole this from Raiando. With that out of the way, let's get started! For my upcoming episodes, I'll be doing: *Season 2: Calculations *Rise of Bionicat *Season 3 *CK-c Strike Season 2 This season is the first season where I started to heavily emphasize the calculations that led to each character's stats. Before this, I mostly used VSBW, & I still do, but I utilize my own discretion a lot more. I've got some cool fights incoming like Kineticlops vs. Eye Brawl, Perfect Chaos vs Iblis, Ditto vs Metamormon, & my season finale, Kirby's Return to Dreamland Boss Battle Royale, which ought'a be a hoot. But that's the least of what's to come. Rise of Bionicat This "special" season will star Bionicat as he's pit against various similar characters to see if he can pull out some wins. As a bonus for this series, I'll also be giving Bionicat a custom backstory to make him more interesting, though this won't actually affect his fights. Just a few of the fights I have planned include: *Bionicat vs Freddy Fazbear *Bionicat vs Robot(Robot Wants Series) *Bionicat vs Dan Hibiki I hope you enjoy it, but it's okay if you don't, cause I think I will. Season 3 Now season 3 is special, cause this one's going to have an overarching plot! I figured this'd be fun to do eventually, & thought Season 3 would be a good time to do it. It'll kick off with an epic battle between Dark Bowser & Dark Gaia, the latter of which being the first combatant I ever used on the wiki, which is a nice callback. It'll follow up with Vectorman vs Clone Drone, a fight suggested to me by Sharaku Jr. I greatly look forward to that, as well as DarkTyrannomon vs Tyrantrum, a fight I adopted from Big the cat 10. Other fights include Pikachu VS Elecmon, Deadly Six Battle Royale, & Chaos vs Zygarde. I'm hoping to make this absolutely epic, & hopefully it'll go down in DBF history... or maybe I'm dreaming too big. CK-c Strike And finally, the one thing I'm looking forward to the most, the Cyborg Kuro-chan strike. You may not know this, but I freaking love Cyborg Kuro-chan, & I can't stop thinking of fights for Kuro, or any other character for that matter. So, I'm making an entire season dedicated to it that'll consist of over 25 battles! Some fights I'm planning include: *Matatabi vs Ty the Tasmanian Tiger *Vice vs E-102 Gamma *Kuro vs Blake Belladonna *Kuro vs Doraemon *Kuro vs Koro(Akame Ga Kill) *Kuro & Mi vs Sonic & Shadow *Cyborg Kuro-chan vs Medabots (Verse v. verse fight) *Cyborg Kuro-chan vs Freedom Planet (Verse v. verse fight) *Cyborg Kuro-chan vs Fortnite (Verse v. verse fight) *MANY MORE Really looking forward to that, even if you're not. Ending Off Thanks for stopping by & reading, I'm sure very few people will actually notice this blog. Are you excited for what I have planned? Feel free to comment your thoughts, & by that I mean PLEASE comment your thoughts if you have any you'd like to share. I like hearing what other people think. Until next time, or something or other. Category:Blog posts Category:Vrokorta